Rise of the Saiyan
by Fellris
Summary: One lone saiyan is out to prove to the galaxy that not all saiyans are evil
1. Chapter 1

**RISE OF THE SAIYANS**

**By: Fellris**

**A DRAGONBALL Z fanfic**

A lone figure hovered over the barren, flat, burnt landscape, looking over the area as if he had been there before. As the wind swept through the area, a wave of anger began to build in the young man, causing him to clentch his right hand into a fist. 'I couldn't save them,' he thought to himself as his other hand became a fist.

FLASHBACK

"Get out of here," the young man yelled as the energy bolts from the heavens slammed into the ground.

"I can't leave the others," a young woman yelled back as she helped a young boy up.

"You've got to. The shelter is the only place left that will protect you."

"I will not leave the others," she yelled at him.

'Damn it,' he thought to himself as the rain of destructive energy continued to strike the ground around them. At one point, a energy beam slammed into a house near where they stood, the explosion blinding him for a second. At first, he became worried if she was still alive, but he could still sense her lifeforce. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay," he yelled out to her.

"Yes," was the reply, "but there are others still out there. They need help."

He paused for a second and concentrated. He could sense no others in the area. Those that were still alive were in the shelter.

"There are no others out here. All those that made it are in the shelter. Get moving!"

"Are you sure," she asked him as she got closer.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said as he hugged her.

"All those people," she whispered to no one in particular.

"I know, but you must get to the shelter. I'll do what I can to stop this."

She looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"You'll never survive this."

"I have to, otherwise, this whole planet could be destroyed."

"Please. Come with me," she pleaded with him.

"I have to stop this. Too many people have died already."

She placed her head on his chest, knowing that what he said was true.

"Alright. Please come back to me," she said just before she looked up at him and kissed him passionetly.

He returned the kiss.

"I'll be back," he said as he smiled.

Fighting back her tears, she nodded her head and heading quickly to the shelter.

"Now to finish this," he thought to himself and he let the anger build inside him, causing the young man to begin to glow.

It started with an invisible energy that pushed his blonde hair upwards. As the power inside him began to build, his eyes shifted color from the blue eyes he had had for the last six years of his life, to those of green. His hair began to lengthen a bit as it remained upright. Finally, his body was incased by a golden energy sheath that completed the transformation. No one on this planet knew of this ability and he had kept it a secret for over a year, but now, his hiding this ability was over. He became a super saiyan once again.

Overlooking the empty field as the anger grew, he felt the familiar feel of the power rising, changing him as it had so many times, into the legendary Super Saiyan, the golden warrior of his people. But, the anger began to build beyond that point, and, as the anger grew, so did the energy. It continued to rise, seemingly coming from no where. He felt the power increase continue to grow as he continued to recall what had happened only a week ago at this very spot.

FLASHBACK

He fired back at the energy bolts, destroying as many as he could before they hit the ground. The resulting explosion would of killed a normal person, even a normal saiyan, but he was no ordinary saiyan. He was a super saiyan. And he had a purpose. . .to protect these people. . .to protect her at all costs. So, no matter how numerous the energy blasts were, he would never give up. For what seemed like hours, he fired back, holding nothing back. Blast after blast rained down, and he made sure most never made it to the ground. But even he knew that he couldn't keep this up. His energy was diminishing with every blast he shot off. And if this didn't stop soon, he might not be able to keep his promise to her. All of the sudden, the energy blasts stopped, as if answering his little prayer.

"Was that it," he thought to himself.

For some reason, he didn't believe it. Then, he sensed an energy build up in space. One of massive proportions that continued to grow. Whatever it was out there, it was planning on finishing him off, along with the planet! With his remaining energy, he powered up an energy blast that, hopefully, would be able to stop this. But, in the back of his mind, he wasn't sure he could.

The dust and dirt around him began to swirl away from him as his energy level increased even further. The golden aura began to strengthen around him. Every now and then, a bolt of energy arched it's way across his aura. He remembered this. This is his maximum power level. His muscles bulged out all over his body, making him look like an oversized body builder. Yet, the power still increased.

FLASHBACK

The energy blast from space headed towards him at incredible speeds, striking the atmosphere as if nothing was there. He fired back with his energy blast. His blast, compared to the one from space, seemed so small, but, as it collided with the massive energy blast, a sphere formed where they connected, the energies fighting against one another. He continued to pump his remaining energy into it, which seemed to be holding it's own against the energy blast. But, as his power began to lessen, he quickly realized that it was all in vain. The energy blast had suddenly picked up more power and pushed against his blast, moving it back towards him.

"No, I can't let it," he thought to himself as he continued to fight against it.

He drew from some inner pool of reserve and pumped it into his blast, stopping the advancement of the blast. But, as he tried to figure a way of deflecting it away, the energy blast suddenly widen and lanced down at him.

He watched in horror as the beam slammed into the ground right where he stood. He screamed out in pain as the energy blast slammed into him, trying to snuff his life out. A brilliant white light was all he saw before all went black.

When he woke, he did not know how long he had been out, nor know how he had survived the blast. As he looked around, all he could see was scorched ground. Not a single building, or even part of one, stood. There was nothing to let the universe know there was a town here. All that remained was burnt ground, and the smoke that still rose.

He slowly rose to his feet, his entire body protesting the action. As he stood, he began to search around for power levels, to see who had survived. He tried again and again, but for some reason, he couldn't read anything.

Then, it struck him. No one had survived the attack. Even those that he sent to the shelter were gone.

"No," he thought in shock. "They're all gone."

His eyes suddenly went wide in horror as he realized that his loved one, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was gone.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO," he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

He collapsed on his knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes. All that he had cared for, all those that he had loved, all those he had spend the best two years of his life with, were gone. He began to cry, holding nothing back, letting all of his emotions go.

As the last part of that memory crossed his mind, he screamed out loud. The barrier that, for so long, had put a limit on his power for the last six years, had shattered as if it were made of glass. The energy behind the barrier poured through him, causing all around him to be pushed back from him as the energy arched through his aura. His hair had increased in length a couple of inches, but, other than the aura that now has energy arching through it on a near constant basis, as well as the waves of dirt and dust being pushed away from him on all sides, there was no difference in appearance. But, once he stopped screaming, he realized that he had reached the next level. He knew that there was something past where he was at, and knew he had reached it. But, he did not celebrate. For the cost of him getting his new powers were too high. It had cost him everything he had held dear.

"Mirana," he said quietly as tears streaked down his face.

For an hour, he did not move, letting the energy course through him. Then, he powered down and slowly flew away from the area, heading towards his spaceship. He knew that she would want him to carry on, to continue his mission, to continue to protect the innocent, to help those who needed help. He knew that was she wanted, but it would be difficult for him without her.

He finally arrived at his spaceship, hidden in the caves to the north. As he lifted off, he glanced at the place where his life had nearly ended. As he flew higher and higher, he finally realized the scope of the damage dealt. Even from space, the 100-mile burn circle could be seen, as if to remind him of his failure. He knew that it would be a long time before he would return to this place. It would be along time before he became himself once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**RISE OF THE SAIYANS**

**By: Fellris**

**A DRAGONBALL Z fanfic**

CHAPTER 1

He wandered the universe for the next couple of months, not caring where he was going, not caring if anyone cared. After what happened, his focus on life was lost. If he did make it to a planet, it was by pure luck. And, he'd only stay long enough to refuel and resupply. He didn't want to be around anyone. He didn't want to be reminded of what had happened and what he had lost.

During his voyage through space, after refueling at a station orbiting a binary system, he encountered the edge of an ion storm, which tossed him around a bit, but caused no damage to the ship. At least on the outside. On the inside, anything that wasn't bolted down was scattered all over the place. After exiting the storm, he starting to clean up the mess, not really thinking about it. Once he got most of the ship clean, he headed to his room to pick up what little had been knocked down. As he cleaned, he picked up a picture frame. As he looked at the picture, he recalled that day when he left his mother at the young age of fourteen. She always kept up a smile that day, but, he knew, she didn't want him to go, but, he decided back then, that he needed to.

As he set it back down, he remembered that his mother had written something on the back of the picture. He pulled out the picture and flipped it over. It read, "To my beloved son. May fortune guide you to your destination. Love, Mom." He smiled a bit after reading that. Then, a great idea hit him. He put the picture back on the shelf where it was and headied to navigation. Once there, he punched in a set of new coordinates. 'Why didn't I think of this before,' he thought to himself as he felt the ship change course. The computer told him that he had six hours before they arrived. Enough time to get some rest and clean up before arriving. Besides, you want to look half way decent when visiting your mother, especially when you haven't seen her in over ten years.

As the ship arrived at the planet, he headed to the viewport to look. There, floating out in space was a blue planet, with wisps of clouds here and there. As the ship got closer, he could make out the continents, the seas, and could even see some of the forested areas. He smiled a little as he remembered looking at the planet as he left over ten years ago. Still looked the same. Just before he left the viewport, he saw a small flash on the planet's surface. Even though it looked tiny, he knew that it was a large explosion of some sort. He quickly headed back to the navigation station and began scanning the planet. Whatever it was that exploded, it was big . . . and very close to the village he was heading to. He tried to narrow down the scanning field. He was able to get it to identify quite a few life forms, which he knew was the village. But, there were two life forms about 500 yards away from the village, and they seemed to be moving, very fast, towards each other. He realized that they were fighting, and the explosion came from that area. He calmed himself down and began to concentrate. He could feel the two fighter's power levels. One was very strong, stronger than a super saiyan, but not as powerful as a stage two. The other one. . .he couldn't believe was his ki sense was telling him. It was a saiyan. Not only that, it was a super saiyan. Not as powerful as he was when he transformed in the legendary warrior, but still quite powerful. And the only saiyan he knew that was on the planet was. . .

He took control of the ship, heading into the atmosphere rather fast. He had gotten a communique from the planet's starport, but he ignored it, heading straight for the surface towards the village. The computer warned him that the hull of the ship was heating up, but he knew it could withstand it. For ten long seconds, the hull of the ship grew hotter and hotter until it finally slowed down enough that the friction with the air stopped heating the hull. He quickly preprogrammed the computer to land outside the town about a kilometer away, then, rushing to the nearest airlock, opened it and jumped out. He didn't wait to see the ship land. He flew straight at the two fighters, flying several thousand feet above. He saw the village, which, luckily, was still unharmed, As he looked in the direction of the fighters, a brilliant flash of light, followed by a large explosion rocked the area, sending a blast wave of air in all directions. Normal people would of been flung off their feet, as he saw a few of the villagers near the edge of the village lose their footing, but did nothing to him, as if it had never exisited. He landed outside of the fighter's vision, as well as the villagers' vision.

"You fight well for an old lady," the male fighter said as he hovered about twenty feet from the female super saiyan.

"I'll show you old lady," she replied as she wiped a bit of blood of her mouth.

She looked horrible. She had numerous cuts and scapes, her clothers were torn, and she has having trouble standing up. She couldn't take much more of this.

"It's too bad you weren't much of a challenge. Otherwise, I might have enjoyed this," the other fighter replied as he slowly walked towards the female.

As the fighter approached, the female took a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"You still want to fight me," he said to her. "I'll give you credit. You are a stubborn one, but, like all good things, you'll come to an end.

With that statement, she flew at him, launching an assault that saw fists and legs flying from both opponents. With nearly blinding speed, punches and kicks were sent back and forth, both blocking the others hit. But it was soon apparent that she was losing. A solid kick launched her from the other fighter, slamming her into the ground and leaving a trail for twenty yards.

"Well now. It seems that I am growing tired of this. I believe it is time I ended this."

The male fighter walked over to the female, who had gotten up to her knees, and looked down at her.

"Good night," he said as he pulled back his arm to fire the final punch.

But, just inches from her face, his fist stopped. A hand was holding it. The male looked confused for a second, then looked where the hand had come from. A young man stood there, with a very serious look on his face. Before the male fighter could react, the young man punched him square in the face, launching him back into a large rock formation, causing it to collapse on him. The young man turned to the female. She looked up at him with one eye.

"Thank you, stranger," she said.

"Now when did your son become a stranger, mother," he said as he helped her up.

She wondered for a second why he had said that, then took a good look at the young man. She gasped out loud as she looked at the young man.

"Tomae," she said with her eyes watering, ready to cry. "Is that really you?"

"Yes mother, it's me."

She began to cry as she wrapped her arms around her child. He returned the hug with his own, holding his mother tightly to him. For several seconds, they held each other. But, the reunion didn't last long. A yell, followed by a large explosion brought it to an end.

"I'll handle this mother. You head back to the village."

She looked up at him.

"He's too powerful, son. Even as a super saiyan, I can't stop him."

"Trust me, mother, I'll handle this."

She paused for a second.

"He sounded like his father just then," she thought to herself.

She couldn't let her only son fight this monster. She didn't want to lose the only family she had left. But, the way he said it made her question that idea.

"You are not the only super saiyan in the universe," he said to her.

"You. . . .are a super saiyan," she asked.

He simply smiled.

"Now go back to the village. I'll take care of this guy."

She quickly hugged him and left for the village.

"That's some punch you got kid," the male fighter said to him.

Tomae's response was silence.

"Well, not the talkative one. Fine by me."

The male fighter powered up a bit, surrounding himself with a bluish aura. Tomae's response was to go super saiyan.

"Another one. Let's hope you are a lot better than the last one," the male fighter said as he smirked.

Tomae took a defensive stance and waited for the other one to make the first move. He didn't wait long. The male fighter rushed at Tomae, launching a barrage of punches and kicks that seemed mind boggling. But, Tomae blocked his attacks with ease. For several seconds, they traded blows, never seeming to hit one another. Eventually, the male fighter broke it off.

"You are good. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

The male fighter began to power up, yelling at the top of his lungs. His aura grew more violent, sending dirt and dust flying in all directions. He also began to bulk up, his muscles growing all over his body. Within a few seconds, he was a hulking mass of muscle with his energy aura sending waves of dust away from him.

"My ultimate power. Well, what do you think?"

"I hate people like you. Those who think they are better than everyone else. Those who trample on those that are weaker. Those who hurt or kill because they want to, because they think they can get away with it. It's people like you that cause destruction and death. Hurt those that never deserve it."

As he said this, he to began to power up, but it was very gradual.

"But, there is a saying, 'What goes up, must come down'. Your little power trip is over. I'm through playing games with the likes of you."

He powered up, shifting from super saiyan to stage two, his aura arching with energy bolts, sending huge amounts of dust and dirt away from.

"What the . . ." the male fighter said.

Before he could finish his statement, Tomae's fist was suddenly in his stomach. The punch was so hard that the fighter's back bulged out from where Tomae struck. Suddenly out of breath and in much pain, the male fighter collapsed to his knees. He had never felt pain like this. There was no way that this kid could be that powerful. But, to answer his question, Tomae's foot connected with the guy's face, launching him into the air, sending him high into the air. Tomae's response was to fly above the guy and, with a double-fisted strike, sent him back towards the ground, back first. Before he hit, Tomae, coming from nowhere, slammed his knee into the fighter's back, causing him to scream in pain and cough up blood. For a few seconds, Tomae let him rest there, suffering with the pain, then launched him back into the air. The guy flew upwards, higher and higher. Tomae began to power up an energy attack. His right foot slid back and brought his hands together, touching at the bottom of the palms, and slid them back to his right side.

"KA. . .ME. . .HA. . .ME. . .HA!"

The energy ball in his hands grew, then flew out of his hands as he thrust them in front of him. The energy ball streaked towards the guy, who had finally stopped heading up. As he turned around, he saw the energy ball. But, it was too late to avoid it. The energy blast slammed into him, slowing disintigrating his armor, then his clothes, then him. A titanic explosion echoed, sending shock waves for miles around. The explosion was so bright that it dwarved the sun for a few moments, then the light faded and the remnants of the explosion came down to earth.

Tomae looked at the location of the explosion for a few seconds more, then flew towards the village. There, the villagers had gathered around the edge of town. As he landed, a few of them backed away from him in fear. His mother, on the other hand, rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and returned it.

"Welcome back home, my super saiyan son," she said as she hugged him as she cried, "welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

**RISE OF THE SAIYANS**

**By: Fellris**

**A DRAGONBALL Z fanfic**

CHAPTER 2

She held on to her son for a few more seconds, then gave him some room. As she looked at him, she could see that something was wrong.

"Are you okay," she asked, a bit concerned.

"No, I'm not. However, I'll explain later. It seems you have a visitor."

A young teenage girl ran into Tomae's mother's arms. The young girl hugged her tight.

"Are you okay," the young girl asked.

"I am fine, Talia. This young gentleman over here saved me."

The young girl looked at Tomae for a few seconds.

"Thank you for saving my mother."

Tomae looked at his mother with a bit of surprise on his face. His mother just smiled.

"I'll tell you later," was his mother's reply. "We have company."

Tomae looked around and realized for the first time that the villagers had moved closer to the three of them.

"It's alright, everyone. It's Tomae. He's home."

The young girl looked at Tomae again, realization crossing her features.

"You're my older brother," Talia asked as she looked at him.

"It would seem so. I was unaware I had a younger sister."

Before his mother could answer him, the villagers approached the group, greeting Tomae with 'Welcome back' and 'It's good to see you'. Tomae was in no mood for this, but he knew that they meant well. He answered what questions he could as quickly as he could, though he wanted to get away from these people. So, for the next couple of minutes, he did his best. Luckily, as his nerves were almost at the end, his mother quickly interrupted.

"I'm sure my son would love to fill you in on what has happened the last couple of years, but after that battle, he is a bit exhausted."

The villagers understood and said their good-byes and went back to what they were doing. Tomae's mother led the small group back to her house at the other end of the village. Some of the villagers waved at the trio. Tomae waved back, even though his heart wasn't in it. After a minute, they arrived. She opened the door and let Talia and Tomae in first, then closed the door behind her. Tomae stopped in the middle of the front room as Talia went to the kitchen with their mother. When they came back, both of the females knew that something was wrong. Tomae, in the middle of the room, was standing straight as a board, except his head, which was tilted down. His fists at his side were clenched tight, their color lightening every second.

"Tomae," his mother asked quietly.

Tomae didn't answer. As his mother got closer, she could see that all of his muscles in his arms were stretched tight, straining against his shirt.

"What's wrong," his mother asked.

This time, Tomae responded. As he looked up, his mother gasped as she saw tears streaming down his face. His mother wanted to wrap her arms around him, but something held her back.

"They're all dead," he said as the tears streaked down his face. "All of them. . .dead."

"What are you talking about, Tomae," she asked as she walked in front of him.

"All of those people I promised I would protect. All of them."

His mother didn't know what to say. Talia chose to remain quiet, shocked at the powerful man in front of her, crying.

"Those people that gave me a home, a place to stay, that placed their trust in me. They trusted me. . . and I let them down."

His mother couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him close to her. She knew something was horribly wrong. Her son never cried, unless something terrible has happened. She held for the next couple of minutes, letting him get it out of his system. Finally, he pulled away from her.

"Are you going to be okay," Talia asked softly.

He turned to stare at her for a moment.

"You must think me a baby, crying like that."

"Something bad must of happened. Did someone you like die?"

"Yes, someone did die. Lots of people died."

He sat down and explained what happened, from when he first arrived there, to when he met Mirana, to the assault on the planet. His mother and sister sat quietly at first, but when he mentioned the loss of all of his friends and loved ones, they were stunned, unable to say anything. Talia was the first to break the silence.

"That's horrible," she whispered.

He glanced at her. He could see that her eyes had teared up after listening to his story. His mother had already teared up and a few tears streaked down her face.

"It was. I had lost all of those I had known as friends from the last two years. And . . ."

The tears threatened to fall down his face as he tried to say her name and the pain of loss was intense. He had always known physical pain, but this pain was even more powerful, not just through his body, but to his very core, to his spirit. It was as if a part of his soul had been ripped from him. And it was very difficult to handle.

"Is it always this painful," he asked his mother.

She looked up at him through her tears.

"It's always this painful, losing someone you care about, especially someone you love."

He knew what she was talking about. He had lost his father when he was only six. It seems that his mother had gone into a type of shock, crying at any moment, wanting to be alone, yet calling out his father's name in the middle of the night. He had not been there when it had happened, but she was. For months, she seemed to be in a trance, not seeing anything, wasting away. But, she pushed through it. She had a son to take care of.

"And it doesn't get much easier. The pain may dull a little, but there will always be that spot in your heart that never seems to get filled."

"I know how you feel," Talia said.

Tomae and his mother looked at her.

"I lost my mom and dad in a war in the capital city. I watched as they were killed by gunfire. I had lost both of them in one moment."

She was about to say something, but the tears streaked down her face as she tried to choke back the cries. Tomae looked at her for a moment, knowing of the pain she felt.

"I couldn't do anything," Talia said through the sobbing. "I was powerless to do anything. All I could do was watch."

Tomae's mother put an arm around her. She leaned back into her.

"For a week, she wandered the streets, not really caring where she went, not caring much on life," Tomae's mother continued. "I found her in an allyway, her clothes all tattered, scrapes and cuts all over her body, her skin so tight against her bones. I took her in, nursed her back to health, got her to talk about what had happened."

Talia nuzzled into her mother's side.

"I adopted her shortly after that. It has been five years since then. And, as you can see, it still hurts."

Tomae looked down for a moment in thought, considering what she had said. It seemed that he was not the only one in the universe that suffered the way he had. He had lost almost all of what he treasured in life. He still had his mother. She had lost all that she had treasured. He leaned over and placed his hand on hers and the other on his mothers. Both of the females looked up at him. He gave them a weak smile. Talia placed her other hand on his and smiled back at him. His mother smiled too, seeing that her son was fighting back and that him and his 'new' sister had found a common bond.

"Well, since everyone has had a good cry, is anyone hungry?"

Tomae looked at her for a moment, then the question sunk in. In reply, his stomach gurgled it's response.

"It seems that I am," Tomae replied.

"Me too," Talia said as well.

"Good. I'll make a nice pasta dish for us. By the way, with the new increase of power, does your appetite go up as well?"

"It does, mother. Unfortunately."

"Then I'll make an extra batch," she said as she smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll help," Talia said as she got off the couch.

"While you to are getting dinner ready, I'm gonna take a shower."

"You know where it is," his mother replied from the kitchen.

He gathered his duffle bag and headed for the bathroom. On the way there, he realized something. He felt better. Better than he had in a long time. It was a good choice to come home. He smiled and went into the bathroom to take his shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**RISE OF THE SAIYANS**

**By: Fellris**

**A DRAGONBALL Z fanfic**

CHAPTER 3

As the sun rose over the mountains surrounding the valley, Tomae watched as the clouds nearest the run turn from the golden orange at sunrise to their normal white color. He had finished his stretches and exercises just as the sun began to rise. If was a beautiful sight to behold. He had not seen a sunrise like this in a long time. But, he had to focus on what he was going to do next. He knew that if he attempted to power up during the night, everyone around would be able to see it. He figured it was best to wait . . . until after sunrise. When the sun finally cleared, Tomae quickly powered up to super saiyan. He began his training like he had every morning for the last three months, sending punches and kicks in front of him, warming up his muscles.

'It feels good to be out here,' he tought to himself as he continued punching and kicking, evey once in a while, side-stepping as if avoiding an attack. With no one else around to distract him, he began to power up further, letting the energy slowly increase as he continued the training. As the energy passed his old limit, the rush of power that was stage two ran through his body, through every muscle, through every pore of his body. He liked the feeling of power. He loved the feeling of being strong. He enjoyed the feeling of invincibility it gave him. But he quickly dropped those thoughts because he knew that if he let those feelings control him, he would lose. His training thoughout the years had taught him that much.

He paused for a second as his senses kicked in, alerting him that someone was in the area. He concentrated for a second, the grinned as he realized that the power signatures were Talia and his mother. They were watching from the hill over to the east. They had been doing this for the last week. He wasn't sure why they wanted to watch, but he didn't let it bother him. He continued his attacks and defense movements as if he were fighting someone.

"He's so fast," Talia said to her mother as they watched Tomae.

"I know. As the power increases, so does the speed and strength. That is how saiyans have always been."

"But I thought the legend was only one super saiyan every thousand years," she asked.

"That is what the legend says, but it seems that there can be more than one super saiyan at a time," her mother answered.

"But he says he's gone beyond super saiyan."

"I did not know there was another level, but his power is beyond anything I have ever encountered. It seems that when he lost his girlfriend, the pain of her death and the anger at himself pushed his power level beyond anything he'd done before."

They paused as an explosion rocked the valley floor. He had started the next part of his training. He experimented with his new powers, learning what he could do and what he couldn't. They had seen him able to control the direction of the his energy attacks. They had watched him launch an attack and had it fire back at him, letting him practice dodging the attacks, or knocking them away as if they were a fly. They had even seen him take a direct hit from one of his attacks, but, once the smoke cleared, he was untouched. This time, as he finished this part of the training, he did something that he hadn't done before. He stopped and stood straight and, with the two fingers nearest his thumb on his right hand, placed them on his forehead. For a moment, he just stood there, then vanished. His mother looked around and tried to sense him, but couldn't. He had simply vanished. But, as she was about to get up, she sensed him. Right behind them.

"Hi," was all he said. It was enough to have them both jump up in surprise.

The two females turned to look at Tomae, who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Don't do that," Talia said. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Well, I had to see if it worked. And since the two of you were nearby, I figured it was better to try it on you two then someone else."

His mother just shook her head at him. His sister, on the other hand, leaped up at him, slamming him into the ground. It didn't hurt him at all, but he knew he deserved it. His sister punched him in the chest repeatedly, telling him that if he ever did that again, she would do terrible things to him. He simply grinned at her, knowing she didn't mean it.

Ever since that night when he came home and broke down, they had gotten along really well. They shared their pains and joys with one another. It was amazing how quickly they became so close. But Tomae knew what she had gone through, and there was a common bond to work with. And the rest just fell into place.

He decided to change the situation and quickly rolled over, pinning her below.

"Why you . . .," his sister started, but could not finish because Tomae had started to tickle her.

She tried to fight the giggling and tried to tell him to stop, but he kept tickling her, which made her want to laugh. Eventually, she broke out in laughter, not able to fight it anymore. He kept it up for a few more seconds, then stood up, helping his little sister up.

"That wasn't fair," she said as she brushed herself off.

Tomae just shrugged his shoulders. Her response was to punch him in the arm. He just smiled at her. That caused her to punch him again, then she took off running back towards the village.

"Can't catch me," she yelled out as she ran away.

"Wanna bet," he yelled back at her.

He was about to take off after her, but the small wristband on his right wrist beeped. He looked down and hit one of the bottoms on it. A holographic viewscreen popped up above the wristband, which had a message on it.

"What is it son," his mother asked.

"It is what I feared," he told her as he closed down the viewscreen. "Have you ever heard of Midras IV?"

"Yes. It was once a colony world of the saiyan empire that declared it's independance from it."

"All that live on that world now are those that either have no home because it was taken from them, or those that are not wanted."

"I recall that," she said.

"Well, there are quite a few half-saiyans on that planet. I was worried that some organization that hates saiyans would try and take them out. Luckily, that has not been the case. . . until now."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems, mother, that an organization has stepped in to try and remove all saiyans from existance, but they have left the half-breeds alone. That is, until they discovered that there are full-blooded saiyans on that planet."

His mother stood silently.

"But you knew that they were there, didn't you."

She looked up at his, a bit shocked.

"What do you mean, Tomae. How would I know if . . ."

"Please mother. Now is not the time. It seems that Queen Cabria had sent some of the islanders to that planet in secret because she knew that something bad was going to happen. It seems that the queen had the ability to see visions."

'How does he know this,' she thought to herself.

"It also seems that the queen had a unique ability to heal others. It is said that no other saiyan had that power. That is, all but you."

She debated what she was about to say next.

"You are correct, my son. I was Queen Cabria."

"I know. I ran into an old friend of yours. His name was Letule."

"General Letule is still alive," she asked, a bit surprised.

He shook his head yes.

"I didn't know. He was one of the family's best supporters. And a friend of your father's and mine."

"I wondered why he suddenly hugged me for no apparent reason. Oh and he says . . .wait a minute. Oh yeah, 'Tell her majesty that this old dog is still kickin'."

She smirked at the remark.

"Good old Letule. He's a good man."

"I know. He's the one that got me into the Galactic Army."

"I see. He still supports the family, even if we are not there to support him. Very dedicated man. It will be good to see him again."

"Who do you think keeps me updated?"

She just stared at him in amazement. He had grown so much in the last ten years. He was intelligent, wise, had a great sense of humor, and was very dedicated to helping others. She was so proud of him.

"You okay, mother," Tomae asked, a bit puzzled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's just that you look so much like your father."

"That is was Major Letule said, except that I had your eyes and looks."

Another smirk crossed her face as she remembered the comment he told her husband that one day, when he told the general they were planning on having children.

"Something funny, mother?"

"General Letule once told your father that he hoped that when he had kids that they would act just like him and that he hoped that they would get their looks from me."

"He told father that," Tomae said, a bit surprised.

"They were good friends back then. We were all good friends back then."

Tomae's wristband beeped again and he brought up the holographic viewscreen once again. As he viewed the screen, a worried look crossed his face.

"Tomae?"

"Well, the good news is that Major Letule has been assigned to help protect the colony, as well as Alpha Team."

"I've heard of them. They are the best of the best. They were lead by a Captain . . .wait a minute. Vegitt. Vegita. That's our last name. What was the first name of that captain?"

"Tomae," he replied.

"You? You are Captain Vegita!"

"The one and the same."

"Something wrong, mother," Talia asked as she came back to them.

"No. Nothing is wrong. It seems that your dear brother has been hard at work for the last ten years."

She glanced at him.

"There is some bad news. It seems that the organization I was talking about, is sending a huge part of their fleet there. Even with alpha team and Major Letule's troops, they won't be able to withstand the assault."

"And you are going to help them," his mother finished his thought.

"Yes. They need my help. They are my comrades. My friends."

"I understand. I hope that they could use a couple of extra medics."

"I cannot let you go, mother. It is too dangerous for. . ."

He looked at his mother and instantly recognized the look. It was the same look she got when she had made up her mind when he was younger. It was the look that let you know that the discussion was over. There was no negotiations.

"I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise," Tomae asked.

Her mother just stared at him. He looked down at Talia for help, but it seemed that she too had made up her mind.

"Didn't think so. Alright. Gather up your things. We are going to go to do what I've been doing for the last ten years. We are going to save a world."


End file.
